


夜盲症（自行车部分）

by choufengjun



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choufengjun/pseuds/choufengjun





	夜盲症（自行车部分）

“别...”Loki下意识的去遮住Thor的眼眸，那浓密的睫毛扫过Loki的掌心留下一片瘙痒。  
“哈哈。”Thor笑的傻气，笑他这位亲密的情人难道忘了他在夜晚不能视物？  
就算他们水乳交融，他也是看不到Loki的，看不到那白嫩的肌肤，看不到那纹理清晰的腹肌，看不到Loki因欢爱而潮红的脸颊。  
想到这，Thor有点生气。  
环抱着Loki腰肢的粗燥掌心突然恶趣味的将身上的人往下压去，相合的地方紧密的相连，Loki那翘挺的性器在Thor腹部上下摩擦，Thor听到Loki在他耳边忍耐着却异常诱人的呻吟，心情又愉悦了起来。  
Thor想要在白天去仔细看着他的情人那副令人着迷的身躯，却又难奈不住夜晚的诱惑，当他无法视物，当他情人美妙的声音在耳边呻吟，他就忍不住一次又一次的进攻，将Loki禁锢在怀里，拥着他亲吻他，双掌滑过彼此相合的地方，引起身上的人儿一阵颤栗，在Thor脑海的想象中，他们像是在夜晚的露天里，享受着星光夜空，享受着风微微吹来，享受着美妙肆无忌惮的交合。  
   
“够了！”  
Loki放声尖叫，Thor那过于大的性器在他的菊穴中肆意撞击，撞碎了他的灵魂，可偏偏身下的男人不知疲倦带着沐浴过阳光的味道侵占了他的唇舌，舌与舌交缠间拉下缕缕银丝，Loki迷离的望向Thor，Thor那双湛蓝色的眼眸就这样紧紧盯着他，即使Loki知道Thor看不见却还是不由自主红了脸，Loki下意识的咬唇，他是个看上去冷漠毒舌的人，从不把感情放在面上，即使与那些人交欢彼此获得了快感就是终结。  
可当Loki面对Thor的时候，他开始不由自主的透露自己的感情，尤其在他知道Thor夜里看不见他的情况下。  
这是多么美的眼睛啊...  
Loki下意识的用指尖去触及Thor的眼眸，他们第一次相见的时候Thor问他夜空美吗。  
Loki想要告诉Thor，夜空很美，我很喜欢，却不及喜欢你眼眸的十分之一，那里有着星辰大海，有着我的归属。  
   
“Dr.Loki，你愿意与我交往吗？”  
“不...”  
月光洒落，高大的金发男人闭着眼执拗的揽过面前黑发男人的腰肢，唇与唇相接，仅凭着人类原始的欲望。  
   
“Loki，我看不见了~”  
金发男人将头蹭在黑发男人的肩上，很难想象这样大型的物体撒娇的模样。  
“走开，别弄脏我的衣服。”  
我啊，会做你的眼睛。  
黑发男人嫌弃着却没有把金发男人推开，只是将彼此的双手温柔的交握。


End file.
